Wings of love: A jeepers Creepers love story (Part 2)
by apprentice312
Summary: Twenty three years have passed since Maria last saw the Creeper and she's more than happy to see him but is he happy to see her? They seal their love but the impossible happens.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: This is part two of a previous story that I have finished. Please read book 1 - Lessons in love before reading this sequel. Thank you. Also thank you to the people that have waited for this book, followed me and shown your support. I really appreciate that. :)**

Twenty three years has passed. Twenty three long years. It felt like forever. Previously over the years Maria has returned to her normal life in her country home. She had successfully managed to get a job as a waitress, brought a new car and even made some new friends. Things had been looking up for Maria, however she hated everyday of these past twenty three years. Every morning for twenty three years she would wake up in her bedroom and glance at the window, despite knowing for a solid fact that he still had time left before he would next awaken. It was just a simple wish of her heart. To wake up and see him tapping on the window, watching her. For her to bolt towards the window and greet him with her usual warm embrace, to have the demon greet her back with both arms around her waist and his face in her neck. But all she saw in the mornings was a healthy looking sky and people walking to their favourite stores and coming out with multiple bags of shopping.

Every day was like doomsday, repeating itself with no usual change. Maria would awake in the mornings, her soft, sad, blue eyes, watching the windows until she would eventually get herself ready for work. When she was lucky enough to have a few moments spare before work, she would sit on her windowsill with a hot drink, sky watching for her demon to return. She could just imagine the loud flapping noises of his gigantic wings as they guided him through the air, soaring at great speed and having a gleam in his eye whenever he saw Maria. The counties beauty who wasn't interested in loving humans but demons. No, not just any 'demon'. Him. Jeepers Creepers. He was the only demon she wanted.

As if her days were terrible, Maria was also unfortunate to suffer from night terrors. Ones which made her pant as if she had ran for miles and miles without stopping, ones which would make her bolt up straight and sob with dry sweat staining her clothes. It all begins with her in the original house of pain. She sees the creeper standing there. Doing nothing in particular. Just standing with his arms by his side and his head straight. Eyes still, like a statue. Maria would always be with him but as soon as she realises he cannot move the church becomes hot with thick smoke. The church would have been set on fire with the birds squawking in the background and police sirens screaming. Maria realises she has to save herself as well as the demon so she makes a valid attempt to pick him up and walk out to safety. However it is not that easy and the Creeper feels solid, like he would weigh a house. It felt physically impossible to lift him up. "Come on! We need to get out of here!" She would call out. The roof would then begin to crash to the floor with all the bodies coming loose and falling around them. Eventually she would give up and hug the demon instead, if the demon dies, she would die to. Together. Then she would wake up. In tears and sweat. sometimes screaming. Of course this was just her insecurities about the incident twenty three years ago when his original house did actually go up in flames.

As a reminder she would look in the mirror and trace her fingers along the large scare on her neck from where the demon had bitten her. She didn't need this reminder. She remembered him in her thoughts as well as her heart. Obviously as the twenty three years passed by Maria had changed, but only physically. Her hair had grown longer to mid length and she was slightly taller. The colour of Marias hair and eyes hadn't changed. The way she would wear it was different. Instead of putting it up in two pony tails or one she would straighten it and leave it down or sometimes she would prefer to tie it up in a bun with the brown under layers sticking out. Maria didn't really care how she looked, she even stopped wearing her usual make up. Foundation and mascara. For once she didn't feel like she had to 'make the effort' because she had already met the person she was unconditionally in love with.

Today was different from the rest, however. Maria had been counting down the years. Today was the day Jeepers Creepers awakes and she's going to stay loyal to the vow she made the last twenty three years ago. She jumped out of bed and stretched with positivity, smiling and almost giggling. She can't remember the last time she felt this happy especially being a morning person as much as she was now.

She completed her usual routine and picked up the phone, dialling a few numbers, "Hello?" Marias voice was croaky. "Yeah it's Maria. Listen, I can't come into work for a few days, the doctor informed me that I have a really bad-"she made heaving noises, "Viral infection of some sort and it would be bad to spread it around. Especially to customers." She finished with more dry heaving noises, pouring a cup of water down the toilet to make it sound as if she had thrown up. "I really don't feel too good... okay...thank you..bye." She hung up and finished the morning with something she hasn't done in twenty three years. Put on makeup.

Of course it was only 23:40pm when she stepped out of her house. She made sure she was up in time to get to the demon before he woke up. It baffled her how her boss was able to pick up the phone in such short notice. Then something else happened. She was flown to the Creepers new base so she didn't know where it was exactly. But to her advantage there were taxis about to take people to and from nightclubs. "Taxi!" She yelled as she ran in front of the road. "Watch it lady I have passengers on board!" An angry taxi driver yelled as he skidded away from her. Estimating the time, she wouldn't have time to order a taxi so she decided to take the role of a hitch hiker by standing on the edge of the road with her thumb out. Five minutes passed, nothing. Ten minutes passed, still nothing. It was going to be time soon and she wasn't even on her way.


	2. Chapter 2: Do you remember me?

The time was now: 23:50. Ten minutes were left. Her heart began pounding, if she wasn't there in time, he wouldn't trust her at all. Just before she began to lose faith a white van pulled up alongside of her. Maria hesitantly took a glance into the window and hopped in. "Thank you." She muttered, closing the door behind herself. She was sat in the spare seat next to the driver. The driver was one of those short guys who looked as if he had been spending his life in the pub and living on fast food. "No problem. Where to?" He asked, wiping his nose with the back of his hand. Maria gave him a frown before answering, "Um... the abounded factory please. It's... just up the road from here." The driver gave her a concerned look after hearing her choice of destination. "Why there?" He laughed nervously. Maria, without a word, stared straight at the driver, a fiery glare in her eyes as if to say 'move it'. "Alright." He gave a heavy sigh before starting the vehicle.

It was only an 8 drive from her place to the abandoned factory. No wonder why it only took the Creeper less than two seconds to get there. He was fast when he wanted to be. Maria loved his wings, she was always in awe of them. She loved everything about him. Unconditionally. "So why are you going to the abandoned factory at this time of night?" The driver asked, squinting in the dark, keeping his eyes on the road. "I know what I'm doing." Maria sighed. "Now hurry, am on a pretty tight schedule here." The driver smirked at her accent. "Ya think am funny?" She laughed. " Sure is mighty cute of yew." He laughed, mimicking her accent. Maria laughed with him and stopped instantly as if she was being sarcastic the whole time, giving him a swift punch in his arm making his car swivel around the road slightly. "Fucking bitch!" He gasped as he steadied his car. "Fucking twat." Maria hissed back. She would have used her car but unfortunately the odds weren't in her favour and she didn't know where she was going. "Still think my accent is 'mighty cute'?" The driver didn't respond, however his jaw was clenched in anger. It was the best day for Maria.

When the driver made his stop outside he gave Maria a confused glance. "Thanks." She murmured as she hopped out and closed the door. She waited before the driver drove out of sight before confronting the back of the factory. "Hello my babies." She smiled at the crows as she walked past. The time was now 23:59. Just in time. Maria had made it by the skin of her teeth. She stood in front of the patch of now dead grass.

Her watch let out at high beep as it informed Maria of the new hour, 00:00. It was a Michael Kors MK5774 Ladies White and Rose Gold Parker Watch, she had saved her paycheques to buy this. Her grandmother had a watch similar and when she was a little girl she would always let her wear it but of course her tiny child like wrists were to small and the watch would dangle and slide of constantly. Just then a noise could be heard. Scratching noises. He was digging his way out. Maria dropped to her knees and proceed to claw her way threw in attempt to help even though he was capable of getting out on his own. He has done now for hundreds, possibly thousands of years, without her help. Just then his hand rose from the floor, it was like watching a zombie claw his way out of his grave. Maria grabbed on to his hand and pulled. The Creeper, possibly freaked out, dug his claws straight into Marias hands and wrist. She yelped in pain as blood began to drool its way down and stain the dead grass. It wasn't long until he scratched the whole large enough to poke his head through and climb out. He was finally out now and he stood up, looking down into the scared eyes of Maria. He still had a grip on Marias, now, bloody hand.

He woke up and of course, he was hungry. The smell of Maria didn't exactly help. He looked at her intensely, the way a wolf would look at a moose after a long period of time without eating. "It's me." She gasped. He remembered her, oh how he remembered her and the smell of her fear. He remembered her tongue and how close he was to actually ripping it out of her throat. Then he caught a glimpse of the scar on her neck and his heart sank. He did that that the last time he wanted her. He couldn't bring himself to hurt her like that again. Almost killing her. He quickly retreated his claws from her hand, stretched his wings and flew off quicker than lightning to feed before gave himself a chance to hurt Maria again. In shock, Maria looked at her bloodied hand. Blood now began to run down her arm. She grabbed onto her shirt and ripped it, bandaging her hand with it.


	3. Chapter 3: Road trip

An hour and a half had passed. The time was now 1:30am. Maria was sat outside of the factory, waiting. He probably forgot her or thought that after a stunt like that she walked back home. "What did I do wrong?" Maria sighed as a crow flew and landed a few feet in front of her. It cocked its head to a side as it took in the blonde beauty sitting before itself in disbelief. "Do you think he remembers me?" She asked as she placed her head between her knees. The crow gave a loud caw as if to reply. "You think so?" Maria asked, as if she understood. Just then a familiar engine could be heard from a distance, making Maria snap her head towards the road. It was the exact replica of the engine of the Chevy coe. In the distance the blurry vehicle could be seen making its way to the abandoned factory. Maria stood up, leaving the crow to fly away. She placed her hands in her pocket and watched as the vehicle came closer and closer. With the speed it was proceeding to travel in would not surprise her if it was the Creeper driving. Within no time the Chevy coe was parked strategically around the building to avoid any form of suspicion. Maria followed and stood with her arms folded as she approached the vehicle. The demon stepped out and made his way to the back of the vintage coe, opening up the doors. "What the hell?" Maria asked, hurt. "I've kept my promise, I'm here, I've _been_ here for hours waiting for you and you don't look happy to see me." She walked up to him angrily to confront him, to at least to make him look at her for more than a second of a glance.

Maria then witnessed something inside the coe when she took a quick, curios glance which, if she was a cartoon, would make her jaw hit the floor. Roughly one hundred bodies laid, lifelessly in the back. They were wrapped up in the same white sheets stained in red with rope tied around she saw twenty three years from now. He went on an absolute feeding trip to sustain the urge to rip out her tongue an hour and a half ago. Maria looked up at the demon before her, realising why he had done this. His mouth was stained with dry and fresh blood and his claws were dripping. "Sorry." She sighed. The demon held onto her hand that was wrapped in her ripped shirt. "It's okay." Maria cooed. "Next time can I go with you?" She attempted to get his mind of things. The Creeper looked down at her, his inhuman silhouette over taking hers. Unfortunately for Maria that was the only thing she could come up with. "How's that quilt of yours coming along?" Before she was about to turn and make a run for it to the abandoned building, the Creeper knelt to seize a firm grip on her ankles and singed her over his shoulder like some sort of caveman. "Put me down!" Jeepers took her to the front of his vehicle, opening the door and sliding her into the passenger's seat.

Once inside Maria realised that she was lucky for just taking a glance from the outside. The windows were darkened making it look darker than it was from the inside of the van, a musky scene of dust and death roamed around the vehicle. The back rest of the seating was only a layer of paper thin material which seemed to have been ripped from old age and the seat itself was, what can only be described as, sheep skin. This made Maria question if the back part of the seat was human skin. She took in a slow and steady breath, trying to make focus her attention on something else.

The driver's seat opened and Jeepers jumped into the van, closing the door shut, "Don't you… want to unload first?" Maria asked, pointing with her thumb to the back. Her only reply was a two second glance that read 'are you kidding me?' Maria was left dumbfounded until the van was in gear and the engine roared to life once again. It wasn't until then she had realised that when she was idling the inside of his van he was unloading into the factory. "I've just realised… I'm the first human to be in your passenger's seat. A-alive anyway!" She stuttered. A hand reached out to the radio and automatically his song came on. A rude reply from her statement. Maybe Jeepers didn't want to hear it, maybe he didn't want to admit it to himself that it was true, that she was true, that he was falling-no, had fallen for a human girl. He drowned out his thoughts with the music, turning it u a little louder.

Maria sighed heavily and placed her feet on the top of the front, showing her annoyance. She wanted his attention and he was being rude. Half way through his song and they were driving down highway roads searching for lonely vehicles. A saucy grin appeared on her face, she knew how to get his attention. "You know…" She trailed of, placing a foot on his lap. "We would make cute babies." Her foot trailed up higher and higher, slowly. The demon took his eyes of the road to give her a stare. A stare that was intrigued but cautious at the same time.

Within seconds his eyes were back on the road again. Maria scooted closer and placed a hand on his leg whilst bringing her lips towards his ear. She looked like a cat begging for his attention, crawling on the seat to climb over him. "I could just imagine that night… me and you-"She paused, expecting to be stopped but she was mistaken. He still had his hands on the steering wheel. "Are you even listening?" She asked, backing off. She took a serious glance at his face to make him see how affected she was by his arrogance but when she saw his expression she couldn't help but stifle a giggle. He looked stiff, as if he was doing everything it took him from not doing something in particular. His eyes were wide and his grip on the wheel was hard, as if he had just experienced a rollercoaster ride. "You alright there sugar?" She sucked her lips inwards to stop herself from laughing.

"I wonder what my shin tastes like.. Maybe it's sweet. I would lick it myself but that just wouldn't be the same." She smirked, lying down on the seat and crossing her legs on his lap. Maria didn't know if he would touch her like that, she wanted to see how far she would have to push him before he would snap. If he would snap. "I'm only playing with you." She gave a wicked laugh. He gave her a glance. A human's laughter. Around him.

Just then, a force had pushed Maria into the uncomfortable seat, the van was speeding. "Finally caught a whiff of a decent human?" Maria asked, sitting up and looking out of the window. It was a Red Lamborghini with a girl driving. "Another girl, Should I be worried?" She half-heartedly asked, humourlessly. The van sped up again and Maria was pushed back into the seat, as another smell was required. He crashed the back of her vehicle and Maria was projected forwards. There were no seat belts in his van so for a human it was dangerous to have the front seats at feeding time.

The highway was dead, so it was safe for him to be playing with his food. He smelt the air, testing her scent encases he might have like something from her. Maria watched the scene with fascination in her eyes. Then he crashed her car again and Maria grabbed onto the sides of her seat to stop her from being launched forward. Then he tested the air again. Then he continued to crash her car until her car was forced to unfocused and swivel of from the road. "Aww it's just like how we met." Maria smiled.

The van came to a slow stop and the Creeper stepped outside. Maria followed him but waited with her back against his vehicle, watching him. He opened the car door of the Lamborghini, almost tearing it off and sat reached inside. Curiosity peaked Marias interest and she walked closer to the scene to see the true position they were in. The female driver was knocked out; she had hit her head on the steering wheel. "Ouch." Maria breathed in sharply through her teeth. Obviously it was too risky to feed in daylight on the highway so the bleeding victim was carried into the back of the van where Jeepers joined. Maria waited outside as he closed the doors to tie her up. Maria returned to the driver's seat.

The key was already in the ignition so she began to warm up the Coes engines before taking off. Her intentions were to flee the scene so the van wouldn't be of any suspicion. She placed both hands on the wheel and took a deep breath before taking off. The car door suddenly opened, making her jump. "I was trying to escape with you, so we wouldn't get caught… I panicked I'm sorry." She was picked up and moved to the passenger's seat before heading back to the abandoned factory.

"I really am sorry." Maria pouted as they drove down the highway. Complete silence. "Are you angry with me?" More silence. At this point she took the hint and remained silent. When they reached the abandoned building, Jeepers was the first to get out of the van and unload all the bodies. Maria remained silent and still in the Chevy coe, staring out the window. After some time had passed, her door was opened. Maria looked at the demon as he looked at her. She smiled apologetically, still not saying a word. He reached over to her and swept her out of his van. "Thank you for taking me with you today." She mumbled, embarrassed, staring at her feet and expecting him to accept her apology somehow. Suddenly he grabbed her arm and began to force her inside the abandoned building. "You don't have to force me to go in with you." She yelped. "You're hurting me, I said I was 'sorry'." She panicked. It was still taking time to sink in that she had some strange relationship with a demon and this is going to be completely different to how humans date. Every situation will be different.

**Because who doesn't like a cliffhanger? What do you guys think will happen next? **


	4. Chapter 4: Trust issues

**Authors note: I'm sorry this took a while. My new computer didn't have any Microsoft software at all, so I couldn't write anything :(**

When they had made it back into the abandoned building, Maria found herself being tied up again like a dog on a post. "I guess this means you don't trust me again, huh?" She sighed, her ankles and wrists had been tied together over a pole. "I wasn't trying to run away from you if that's what you thought." The Creeper was busy, attaching the heap of bodies one by one on the human quilt that covered his walls and soon his ceiling. He wasn't ignoring her, he was listening but Maria wasn't so sure. "You know… I may not be around when you wake up next." She thought aloud. This however, was in fact the truth. The Creeper awoke every twenty three years and every time he woke up she would be twenty three years older. Older. Closer to death. This may be the last of his wakening he would see her. As the Creeper pulled out another dead body from the pile on the floor, Marias words echoed through his head and he realised that all he had to show for his love for her was a few bruises and a scar.

He's a demon, why should he care for a human? Why should he even feel the need to show his love for her? Bruising, scaring, killing and generally hurting humans is what he does, not showing affection towards them. "Even though you killed my parents and my friends… you can kill me to but my heart will always beat for you." Right now it was fifty-fifty. He wanted to show his love towards her but he wasn't sure because of what he is. Even if he wanted to, how would he know how to show affection to her? He wouldn't. Baffled by the tug of war in his head, Jeepers thought and battled with himself. Then he walked out and left. His engine roared to life and Maria could hear him as he drove off. She didn't know when he would be back. She didn't know if she had stepped out of line by what she said. All she knew was that she was tied to a pole and that was where she intended to stay, tied up or not.

Some time to herself gave Maria some time to think. Not of anything important. Just about how much she has sacrificed to be with the Creeper. Her family. Her friends. Her work. Her physical and mental wellbeing. Her home for twenty three days. It's okay that he probably doesn't understand this or does anything in return because that isn't how love works. Especially when it's with a demon.

Jeepers came back in the room and dropped something in Marias lap before untying her wrists from the pole. Only her wrists though not her ankles, just so she could investigate the object that had been purposely dropped on her. Once she was released she rubbed her wrists before further inspection. It looked like a compact mirror, a really old compact mirror. It looked to be as old as he was. It had character to it, the paint was chipped and the design was faded, however it still noticeable. The compact had a black background with an orange flower and green leaves. If Maria wasn't mistaken, it kind of looked like a Chinese design. She flipped it over to see the back just to check the date and in small black letters were as inscribed: _1960_. The compact mirror was a vintage art deco compact c, which meant it was made by Stratton of Birmingham. "Wow" She gasped, "You're old." The Creeper sneered at her in response. "Thank you, but what made you- oh!" She stopped as she realise what she was talking about a few minutes ago. "I'm sorry. Take it back. I don't want it if you felt like you had to give it to me." She extended her hand to return it to him but instead he just stared at her. After a while of nothing, the Creeper knelt in front of her and closed her hand so it held back onto the mirror, this was his way of saying 'I want you to have this, Maria. To prove to you that even though I, myself am old, my love for you will remain strong. Time does not matter, neither does age nor your appearance as time goes by. But of course this was all in his head, he never really had a reason to talk. He didn't need to. His action talked louder than if he were to talk. Still, a compact mirror doesn't change the way they felt about each other, the Creeper knew that when he next wakes up, she won't. They both knew this. "Thank you." She half-heartedly said.

**I know this is a short chapter but it's apart of a crucial moment in the book. **


	5. Chapter 5: A warning

**Authors note: This chapter has a huge Easter egg for the main part in the book. Can you guess it? **

Marias ankles were still tied to the pole after a few hours, "Can you let me go now?" She asked, fidgeting with the mirror in her hands. The Creeper was too busy decorating his new home with bodies to untie her, but he wasn't ignoring her. After a short amount of time of watching him, he finally approached Maria. "Finally. Can you untie me know, please?" He did. Maria rose to her feet, stretching them out. "I'm going to get some air, I'll be right back. I promise." Maria walked out of the factory and took a long walk down the highway. Thinking. Thinking that after this, after he goes to back to sleep for twenty three more years, that'll be the last they ever see of each other. Will he find another human after Maria? The weather was gloomy today, the sky was tainted with a thick colour of grey and the air carried a tint of ice. Just as Maria was passing the down the highway she noticed some trees that stood of into the side of the pavements. She crossed the road and walked past the trees into a wooden area. Much like a forest. Green trees grew in lines, forming left and right, leaving an open pathway in the centre which was overgrown by weeds. "Wow, how come I've never noticed this place before? It's almost like a secret, but placed so obviously nobody would go looking for it." She said aloud. She inhaled a long intake of breath, smelling the dew and the pungent aroma of the trees. She began to slowly walk down the fairy tale like path in curiosity to what it lead.

"Help somebody!" A voice called. It was a male and he sounded, not lost, but in pain. "Help me please!" The voice called out. Maria bent her legs as she steadily made her way further down the path, closer to the voice. It could have been a trap for all she knew. Out of nowhere Maria was startled so much that she froze in her tracks, the ground began to shake slightly as if a stampede was approaching. Just then a stag ran out in front of her from the trees above a steep edge to her far left. The animal stopped. It turned its head to meet her eyes. It stood like this as if to stop her. The stag was elegant, its head held high and the antlers were a threat to any human in its way. Maria let out all the air in her lungs slowly, hearing the beating of her own heart as it hammered against her chest in such adrenaline. She couldn't talk. It was as if she had gone deaf. She swallowed a huge lump that had formed in her throat. "Please, help me, anybody!" The voice called out again, startling the stag. It let out a loud call, its voice high like the horn of an old steam train. Maria instantly brought her hands to her ears and fell onto her knees. The stag ran off and disappeared to the trees to Marias right, following its original directions.

Maria rose back onto her feet and with wobbly legs turned around and began to walk away, "That's enough excitement for one day." She sighed. As she made it back onto the highway she noticed that there were no more cries of help. Maybe somebody else got to him, she thought. In silence she made her way back to the factory. When she walked into the room, the Creeper wasn't there. He was possibly out, hunting again. Come to think of it, Maria didn't recall seeing his Chevy Coe parked outside. She picked up the mirror from her pocket and flipped it open to view her reflection. As she began to stare more and more into the small mirror she couldn't help but see an older version of herself looking back. An old, dry face with wrinkles and thin lips. Her skin tone, blotchy and large circles formed underneath her droopy eyes. "No!" She gasped, dropping the mirror on the floor. At the moment Maria wasn't a granny, far from it. She was only in her late thirties. Her skin was firm and eyes were awake, she saw her greatest fear in the mirror. An image her mind conjured up. "No, I won't believe it! I just won't!" Hot tears sprung to her eyes. Just then an engine could barely be heard from outside. He was back, that was quick. Maybe he went out searching for Maria. Marias face was a flushed red as she tried to come to terms with the truth. Right now she needed comfort but she knew she wasn't going to get it from him. She pondered on the thought if dating this ancient demon was a good idea, sure she couldn't help who she fell for but if she had forced herself to try and love a human instead then maybe they would be able to grow old and die together. Maybe at the same time. Instead she felt betrayed, no marriage, no growing old together.

Maria planned on running away as far as she could, there was nobody she could talk to about this. She kept her face down so nobody would see her eyes. However she didn't even make it through the door because the Creeper had just made his way in with a body slung over his shoulder. She bumped into his chest and stammered backwards. When she rose her head to look at the demon, he saw how upset she had been. The truth killed him to, possibly even more than it hurt her. If there was something he could do he'd do it. He let the body drop with a harsh thump on the floor and embraced her in hug, pulling her body close to his. "I'm sorry." Maria sighed. "I'm such an idiot." The embrace was tight, too tight. He was to strong, she felt she was in a trap of a large constricting snake. Barely breathing but still had no desire to pull away. Besides the demon liked the feeling of her heart thumping wildly against both of their chests. The Creeper stroked her hair like a cat, his claws tangling accidentally in her hair. He pulled away first, gazing down at her face and into her eyes and just like that, Maria knew everything was going to be okay, despite the hard facts of life.


End file.
